(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a helve of a hammer which is used for striking nails or other objects, and, in particular, to a grip which covers the gripping part of the above-mentioned helve of the hammer.
(2) Prior Art
In the past, various kinds of expedients have been resorted to in an effort to prevent the grip of the helve of a hammer from sliding out of the user's hand at the time of striking an object with the hammer. For example, it has been proposed to provide a jagged and rough surface on the outer side of the grip such as providing a coating of a gummy or tacky elastic material on the grip but such an approach is not effective in preventing shock to the hand at the time of striking with the hammer.
When using a hammer it is necessary to grip the helve with a very strong force at the time of striking an object. However, when the grip is covered with a gummy or tacky elastic material it becomes unstable when the head of the hammer strikes an object if the elastic material is too soft. On the other hand, it has been found that a coating of gummy elastic material having a relatively high-degree of hardness is poor in shock-absorbing power which results in injury to the hand due to repeated shock from striking objects with the hammer. Furthermore, such a coating having a high-degree of hardness makes the hammer difficult to handle due to the poor shock absorbing qualities of the grip.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a helve of a hammer which does not suffer from the disadvantages mentioned above.